


Everything

by jacinth



Series: These violent delights [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Harry, Bullying, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Harry's a bit of a mystery, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Nerd Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what you're saying is, you've been... protecting me from bullies by... bullying me?” Louis asked slowly. Yeah, this kid was off his rocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot I couldn't get out of my head!

High School, Louis thought, was the worst torture chamber ever invented. And, it was legal.

Seventeen year old Louis Tomlinson was by all accounts, a nerd. He had the glasses, the weird clothes, the mousy hair (and face) the small, chubby body and, the bully. Not a day went by that he wasn't shoved, called some kind of name and spent at least five minutes crawling around the hall collecting his scattered books and homework.

The bully's name was Harry Styles, a tall, creepily calm, overly violent rich kid who never let a day pass without making Louis miserable. The worst part? Louis used to have a crush on him.

Louis had moved to Cheshire at fourteen with his mum and sisters after his the divorce. He had actually been excited for his first day at the new school, full of hope that it might be different from back home where he was invisible. He was wrong. It was worse. Much, much worse. At first, all went well, he went unnoticed, apart from the attention that came along with being the new kid. He had been walking to Maths the first time he had laid eyes on Harry Styles. The taller boy was dressed in a white t-shirt along with expensive skinny jeans and converse. He had been leaning against a locker, surrounded by his friends, his arm around the neck of a pretty blonde girl in a floral mini dress.

Louis had been taken with him at first glance.

He had only had one crush on another guy and that was Michael, a boy from his old school. Nothing had ever come of it, but it had been fun to look.

Unfortunately, Harry did not feel the same. He had looked up, probably sensing Louis' eyes on him and green had met blue. Louis had given him a small, shy smile that quickly faded when Harry's eyes narrowed into some kind of creepy death stare, reminding Louis of a murderous frog. He had quickly escaped into his class before anything could come of it.  
  
At the end of that day Louis had been collecting his things from his locker when he found himself shoved hard against it. He had gasped when he was met with a pair of green eyes and a cruel smirk. He had looked for an escape, a teacher, anything, but all he saw were the tall boy's friends gathered behind him, obviously waiting for Harry to beat him up, and maybe hoping they'd get a turn as well.  
  
“Well well,” Harry had sneered, plucking Louis' glasses off of his face and tossing them onto the hard floor. “Louis _Tomlinson_ , the new kid.”  
  
“No, please, I need them.” Louis had begged, wincing when one of Harry's friends had stepped forward, crushing them beneath his heel. Louis had panicked then, his mum didn't have the money to get him a new pair and he was practically blind without them!  
  
“Aw. Look at this boys, I think he's gonna cry.” Harry had mocked in a baby voice. They laughed and Louis clammed up. Closing himself off, it wasn't something new for him, his step-father had slapped him around many times and he had taken it, hoping to spare his mother and sisters. After a while he had learned to retreat into his mind, numbing himself while it happened, though he always felt it after. The last time it had happened Louis had ended up in the hospital, and it had been the cause for the divorce.

Louis stared at the wall over Harry's shoulder, hoping it wouldn't take long, he had to pick up his sisters and something for supper, his mum was working late and it was his job to feed his siblings.

He had felt Harry's eyes on his face as he waited, perhaps Harry would leave him alone if he played dead. Just as the thought crossed his mind he felt Harry's fist connect with his stomach, winding him and making his gasp for breath.  
  
“Welcome to Cheshire.” Harry had said before walking away, followed by his gang of laughing assholes.  
  
Louis had collapsed to his knees, hoping, praying his glasses might still be useful. That hope was squashed when he saw their state. Cracked and broken. Louis huffed out a tiny, bitter laugh, they suited him perfectly.  
  
That had been Louis' first encounter with Harry, but it definitely wasn't his last. Harry had never hit him again but he often shoved him, called him names and generally humiliated him daily. Louis thought he should have been numb to it by now, he was wrong.

 

~*~  
  
It was 3pm on a Saturday and Louis was still in his pj's, his bunny slipper covered feet propped up on the coffee table as he hummed Summer Nights around a spoonful of chunky monkey. He had the house to himself today, something that didn't happen often, but when it did you could always find him curled up on the sofa with a pile of junk food, Grease playing on the telly.

His mum had taken the girls to put flowers on their fathers grave. He had been shot during an apparent mugging six months after they had moved to Cheshire and maybe Louis was a bad person for being happy about it, but he was. It was like a weight off his shoulders, he never had to worry about the bastard coming after them ever again. 

Why his mum insisted on taking the girls to his grave every month was beyond him. If Louis knew who had killed the asshole, he just might hunt them down and kiss them.

~*~

  
After PE Louis was in a terrible mood. He was covered in mud and had to shower - in the boys locker room, something he had avoided until now. Today though, Harry Styles had made sure to knock him to the ground, more than once. There was no _way_ he was going to shower with those assholes. So he hid, they had a free period after PE, he could afford it.  
  
He waited as the noises in the locker room finally faded. Louis cautiously looked around for anyone who might be waiting to attack him and when he was satisfied that he was alone, he stripped, walking into the showers. The hot water felt like heaven on his stiff, sore body. Louis would be the first to admit he wasn't used to working out, hence the thick thighs, huge ass and jelly belly. He had always been self-conscious of his.... curves, but more so since he moved here and Harry began calling him 'fat ass' and 'thunder thighs'  
  
But since food was his only source of comfort, that wasn't likely to change any time soon, though he took to wearing baggier clothing to hide his flaws.

After he had rinsed the mud off of himself he set about washing. He always brought his own in case he ended up having to shower at the school, not to mention he hated the smell of axe. Louis preferred citrus scents, like his orange/passion fruit three in one wash. He was just rinsing the soap and shampoo from his body when something warm pressed against his back. Louis startled, trying to scramble away when a pair of arms closed around him, settling around his chest and belly.

Warm lips slid over his wet shoulder, up his neck, along his jaw. When Louis turned his head and was met with a pair of hungry green eyes, he nearly collapsed then and there. He began struggling, fear raced through him and he started to shake. What were they going to do to him? Harry's friends must be waiting outside for his signal to come in. A tear slipped down his face, mingling with the water. Suddenly he was whipped around to face Harry, who looked guilty.

“W-where are they?” Louis asked, hating the way his voice trembled. Harry's brow furrowed for a moment before a look of realization dawned. He leaned closer and Louis backed up until he hit the wall. Harry only reached around him, turning the water off.  
  
“They're not here.” Harry answered, eyes trailing down the length of Louis' body.  
  
Louis felt burned by his gaze and only then did he remember his state. Folding his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, his face burned as he waited for insults to be hurled.  
  
A squeal tore from his throat when two large hands gripped his ass, pulling him closer, then slid under his thighs to lift him. He had no choice but to wrap his legs around the taller boys waist – it was either that or fall on his arse. Louis gripped Harry's shoulders, nails digging into the skin as he waited.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Slowly, Louis opened his eyes, blinking away the left over drops of water. Harry was staring at him. It was the same stare he had been met with on his first day in this Hell hole. Before Louis could open his mouth to ask what the fuck was happening, soft, wet lips covered his, and he was pressed farther into the wall. He felt an arm sliding around his waist while the other crept back, kneading his arse cheek. Louis gasped and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, tasting the sweetness that was Louis Tomlinson.

Louis allowed himself to get swept away in the heat, the feel of Harry's body rubbing against his, the way his hands ran over him like he was starved for Louis' skin. He whimpered when Harry's lips slid over his neck, teeth scraping over his erratic pulse.

It was only when he felt fingers rubbing over his hole that it hit Louis like a ton of bricks. He was making out with the guy who had made his life hell for the last three years. He reached up and yanked Harry's wet curls, hard. “Oh God Lou.” Harry moaned.

Louis blinked and tried again, only to be slammed against the wall, Harry's breath coming in ragged gasps against this throat.

Before he could stop it Harry had their bodies pressed tight, moving his hips roughly.

The room filled with the sounds of skin on skin and shared moans. Louis had wanted to push Harry away, demand to know what he was playing at. Now though, he could barely do more than spread his legs wider and whimper as Harry rubbed them together.  
  
A few hard bucks later, Louis yelped, spilling between their grinding stomachs, Harry following a handful of thrusts later, adding to the mess. The taller boy's legs seemed to give out then, and they both slid to the floor, Louis still in Harry's lap while the other boy rested his forehead on his collarbone, breathing heavily.  
  
“Perfect.” Harry mumbled, pressing a kiss to his jaw.  
  
To say that Louis was beyond confused would be the understatement of the millennium.  
  
“Are you high.” Louis asked in bewilderment.

A loud laugh echoed through the locker room and Louis could feel Harry's entire body shaking with it. “Right now? Kinda feels like it, but no, I'm not.”

“Are your friends lined up outside the door waiting for their turn?”  
  
Harry's back stiffened and his head snapped up. The murder stare was back. “I'll kill anyone who touches you.”

Despite the fact that they were still in High School, Louis believed him. There were plenty of rumors about Harry's family and what they might be involved in – about why his father was hardly ever around and what he had taught his son when he was, why Harry was able to bring even the biggest jocks to their knees, howling in pain, without hardly touching them.

It still didn't explain what was going on right now though.

“Harry,” Louis huffed, annoyed now. “Did someone kick you in the head during PE? I don't understand what's happening here. You've made my life.... miserable these last few years. Why shouldn't I think this is all some... trick to lull me into a false sense of security before you...”  
  
“Tell me something Lou,” Harry interrupted. “How many others have bothered you since you moved here?”  
  
Louis opened his mouth to answer but he stopped short. Brow furrowed, he thought back... come to think of it, Harry was the only one he could ever remember harassing him. He looked up, meeting the other boy's smirking face. “You've been mine since that first day and the others know not to mess with what's mine, Louis, even the one I torment.”

“So what you're saying is, you've been... protecting me from bullies by.... bullying me?” Louis asked slowly. Yeah, this kid was off his rocker.

“In a matter of speaking, yes.”  
  
“That's not fucked up at _all_.” Louis muttered. “And... how many others, do you lend this... courtesy to?” he looked down between them where their combined cum was drying for emphasis.  
  
Harry reached up, pushing Louis' wet fringe off his forehead, then slid back down again to cup his jaw. Leaning forward he covered the smaller boy's mouth with his own in a slow but deep and tender kiss. When he pulled back he smiled slightly and said “Only you.”

Louis was still a little dazed from the kiss but he had enough brain power to ask, “What makes me so special?”

“Everything.” was Harry's reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, yes, this Harry is extremely messed up and very cold. He's only ever used people for sex and has never had an actual relationship before, so he doesn't really know how to go about things with Louis. What he felt for Louis from the moment he saw him made him very uneasy and he saw that as a weakness, so he took it out on him. After that he saw no one else bothered Louis because he was 'Harry's' and just went with it. It took the idiot three years to figure out a way to make Louis his and yeah, he went about it in the wrong way. Just imagine a more violent, colder, teenage version of Sherlock dealing with emotions he's never felt before. That's basically what's happening here. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! :)


End file.
